Red vs Blue Z
by acerjoestar
Summary: A group of Saiyans however came to unknown Outpost with a bunch of Misfit soldiers.
1. Blood Gulch

A/N: this takes place during season 6 and during Dragon Ball Z Dragon Ball Super.

A group of Saiyans went to a mysterious Outpost.

A group of PODS that belong to the saiyans we're going to land.

* * *

Washington in front of an apparently abandoned Blue Base.

Washington: Hello? Hello? Anybody here..

Washington look up at the sky when he saw three pods about to crash land.

Out from the pods came Tora, Fasha, Shugesh.

Washington pointed his gun at them.

Shugesh to Washington: well well well what do we have here?

Tora: some type of human and some type of high-tech armor..

Washington: I have a question for you who are what are you guys..

Fasha to Washington: you know it was kind of rude to point a gun at a lady

Washington reply to Fasha: hopefully maybe this isn't the first time...

Shugesh: man, I do not want to be on his shoes..

Tora to Shugesh: looks like this guy must have gone to some hard times...

Washington to Them: block I don't got time to don't know who or what you are but can you at least help me with a bit of something...

Shugesh: hmp! The nerve of that guy!

Washington, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh

approaching Red Base, and some more radio sounds.

Washington to Command: Come in Command.

Command to Washington: Hello Washington. We have you. How was the investigation at Blue Base?

Washington to Command: Enlightening. Going to try the red base now, I'm hoping things there will be a little more...

A pink popup of Donut springs up for no apparent reason.

Tora: what the?!!

Fasha: what type of kid would make this..?

Sarge-as-Donut: Halt, in the name of the red- (clears throat) I mean, lightish red army. This base is operating at full capacity. And if you come in here, you're gonna get into a big uhn-uh slap-fight!

Washington: Heuhhh... I'm gonna have to call you back.

Sarge-as-Donut: Don't come any further, ooh la la.

Fasha: well that's kind of a bit of a terrible impression..

As Washington continues approaching, a maroon popup of Simmons springs out from behind a rock

Tora: really this is not amusing to all of us..

Sarge-as-Simmons: Your only hope of survival is to kiss my commander's ass!

Fasha (giggling): this is kind of bits funny to me..

Them continues on and an orange popup of Grif filled with bullet holes seems to appear from out of nowhere

Sarge-as-Grif: And this is another warning: I know the other warning was supposed to be last, but I never listen to orders, 'cause I'm too lazy and stupid! And ugly. Did I mention ugly?

Washington: This is gonna be a waste of time, I can tell already.

Tora: more like a weird moment.

Sarge pops up in front of Washington

Sarge: Yeah, freeze intruder! Stop yer intrudin' right there.

Washington: Who made these things?

Sarge: I did.

Tora to Sarge: I cannot decide if he's idiotic or really stupid..

Fasha: more like something weird creepy stuff..

Washington: Wait, you're real?

Sarge: Of course I am. You fell for a classic misdirection. I still got it. Heh heh.

Lopez: ¿Está todo bien aquí? [Everything OK out here?]

Tora to Lopez: does anyone know what this guy just said?

Fasha: is he speaking in some type of language?

Lopez reply to Fasha: si señorita.

Sarge to Lopez: lopez!! do not talk to these people they could be the enemy working for the Blue!!

Lopez to Sarge: Lo que digas que eres estúpido! [Whatever you say you stupid!]

Washington to Sarge: Uh, I'm not actually a Blue. I'm from Command.

Sarge lowers his shotgun

Sarge to Washington: Command, no kiddin'. I didn't think we were due for inspection.

Washington to Sarge: You're not. I was hoping you could tell me about the soldiers transferred out of this outpost.

Sarge to Washington: You mean Grif and Simmons? Those traitors. I told 'em not to go! The battle here isn't even over yet.

Tora to Sarge: well they decided to leave, in their own free will.

Sarge to Tora: my men decide know, what's right for them!!!

Fasha to Sarge: how they go against they own free will!

Sarge to Fasha: well you do not know anything of being a leader my some of my men, that used to be really useful but some of them are really useless!!!

Shugesh: I guess that's what makes you a poor leader!

Sister to them: Don't tell him anything until you talk to a lawyer! You have rights!

Tora: God damn!! dopeople no one to scare me..

Fasha: who the heck is that little Annoying bitch!

Sarge to Fasha: that yellow little annoying bitch, is Grif's Sister.

Tora: no wonder she's really annoying..

Sister: who the fuck are these guys!! are they new around here!!

Shugesh to Sister: it doesn't concert and annoying brat like YOU!

Sister reply to Shugesh: find go on and have whatever the fuck you're doing!!

Fasha to Shugesh: that girl got some real issues..

Shugesh: that's how females are..

Washington to Sarge: Well. This has been really... informative. But I need to find someone who has experience with artificial intelligence.

Tora to Washington: what in the world does an artificial intelligence mean?

Washington explains to Tora: well artificial intelligence is short for AI, it's like a computer program but except more like holographic they can give any technology advanced abilities.

Shugesh: okay now you got me very intrigued..

Fasha: one computer AI just to control a whole suit with Incredible abilities.

Sarge to Washington: Alright. You want Caboose then. He got infected for a little while I think.

Washington with excitement to Sarge: Great! Caboose! Do you know where he is?

Tora: who the heck is Caboose?

Sarge to Tora: let's just say he's not the smartest person here on Blue Team.

Fasha: I'm guessing he's really dumb.

Sarge to Lopez: Of course. We intercepted the Blues' orders. I got it right here. Lopez!

Lopez reply to Sarge: Sí [yes].

Sarge to Lopez: Get this guy the Blue Team relocation orders.

Lopez reply to Sarge: Sí [yes].

Fasha: I think he actually said yes

Lopez to Fasha: Cómo sabías lo que estaba diciendo [How did you know what I was saying?]

Tora to Fasha: how in the world did you even know if that means yes?

Fasha reply to Tora: for some reason when you said si, it means yes in Spanish.

Sagre: that's the first time that anyone even knows what Lopez was saying..

Sarge to Washington: Lopez probably converted it into Spanish, so they might be a little hard to understand.

Washington to Sarge: Yeah. They wouldn't be the first thing today.

Sister yells with rage: Shut up cop!

To Be Continued..

A/N: the three Saiyans however make contact with Washington including the red soldiers, see y'all in the next chapter...


	2. The Blue Idiot

while Washington ,Tora, Fasha,Shugesh tracks Caboose to Outpost 28-A.

* * *

Miller runs down a ramp to Washington.

Miller to Washington: Oh no! Hell no! Excuse me, sir, but no goddamn way!

Tora to Miller: we are what exactly is a problem here, got with us..?

Miller to Tora: what in the world armor you wearing, are you picking a fight with me!!

Washington decided to break up the fight.

Washington to Tora: don't worry let me handle it.

Washington to Miller: You must be Lieutenant Miller.

Miller to Washington: : I got Reds comin' out of my ass here boss, and you wanna take away one of my men for a... what did you say this was for?

Blue to Miller: Secret mission, sir.

Miller groans in anger: Aw, you gotta be-a what!?

Washington to Miller: I think you have bigger issues than troop assignment, soldier. Like getting some of these vehicles back in working order. ''Wash indicates to the burning tank and wrecked jeep.''

Miller reply to Washington: What do you think I'm talkin' about? This is YOUR fault! You sent us the new guy; he said he was good with vehicles. All he does is talk to 'em. Talk to 'em! What the hell is that all about? And now look at the damn things!

Fasha to Miller: and I guess the person you're talking about is Caboose which we need him!

Miller in shock to Fasha: Wait a second, Caboose? You're taking Caboose? And I don't have to pay you or anything like that?

Washington to Miller: is that a problem to us?

Miller said to Washington: A problem? Hehe, hell no! It must be Christmas morning n' no one told me. You stay right there, I'll get 'im for you. Private Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes? Jo-a-nes, where the hell are ya'!?

Jones to Miller: (sigh) Sir, for the millionth time, my name is pronounced 'Jones'. Jones.

Blue to Jones: Shut up, Jo-a-nes!

Jones to Blue: Seriously, lots of people have the name, it's very common. How am I the first person you've met called Jones?

Miller to Jones: Jo-a-nes, I need ya to go down to the brig, untie Caboose and get him up here.

Jones nervously: Me... alone?

Miller to Jones: Double time, Jo-a-nes.

Jones: Its pronounced... never mind, Christ.

Washington to Miller: You keep him in the brig?

Tora to Miller: they're like you're treating him as a hostage..

Miller to Tora: let's just say there are things you do not want to need to know..

Gunshot, Jones cries out in pain, Caboose runs on.

Caboose: Be careful.

Tora: Looks like someone actually got shot

Shugesh: you know the one thing I do not understand about these people are either they this idiotic..

Caboose to Miller: You wanted to see me, Principal Miller?

Miller to Caboose: Where's the guy I sent to get ya?

Fasha to Miller: Do you not the gun shoot..?

Caboose to them: Oh, him, yeah... um, he let me out then somehow shot himself in the back somehow. But we don't think it was anybody's fault. Everybody agrees it was an accident.

Tora to Caboose: an accident?! More like the guy kill himself!!

Miller to Blue: Jesus! Would someone go and check on him?

Blue runs off to check on Jones

Caboose worried: Command? Oh no, they never have good news. Did somebody die? Was it my mom, is she dead? Or my dad, did my dad die again? Oh no.

Washington to Miller: What is this? I don't...

Miller to Washington: Hehe, you see, he's yours now. Hehe, no take-backs.

Tora to Miller: I feel like I'm ready end your life!!

Washington to Tora: *just came down!*

Washington to Caboose: What... no, nothing like that.

Caboose worried: Oh, good, because I don't even have a brother. H-how sad would it be to not have a brother and to lose a brother all in the same day.

Washington to Caboose: No one died!

Blue runs in

Blue to them: Jo-a-nes is dead, sir.

Washington: Ok, no one besides him.

Shugesh: I ready don't like that guy.

Washington to Caboose: Private Caboose, you were stationed at Blood Gulch, correct?

Caboose reply to Washington: Yeah... that was fun.

Washington to Caboose: And our records indicate that you were infected by an aggressive artificial intelligence program at one point. The Omega AI, is that correct as well?

Caboose reply to Washington: Yeah... that wasn't as much fun.

Fasha: why is he repeat the fucking thing!?

Washington to Caboose: Ok, well, I need you to come with me. I'm investigating a critical issue and you seem to be the only person with the knowledge and experience necessary to help me.

Long, awkward silence.

Tora to Caboose: so... Are you going to help us?

Fasha: yeah.. This becoming very awkward.

Caboose reply: sure! I'm ready!!!

Miller to Washington: Can I have a word with him first, sir?

Washington to Miller: Sure, I guess.

Shugesh to Miller: just, don't make too long!!

Miller and Caboose walk over to the barrier.

Miller to Caboose: Now Caboose, I know we didn't always get along.

Caboose: I got tied up.

Miller to Caboose: Right. But all these mistakes... I know it's not your fault. You seem like a good kid, you're just a little... confused.

Caboose: Yeah... he is.

Miller to Caboose: But I wanna give you a piece of advice. This guy looks like a tough customer, and you're bound to get into some situations that maybe you're not prepared for.

Caboose to Miller: Right, like a rodeo.

Miller to Caboose: Now if that happens, if you find yourself in danger, or if you're in a situation where you think something bad is going to happen, I want you to remember just one thing. Never, EVER come back here.

Caboose to Miller: OK!

Miller to Caboose: No, I need to know that you understand. I need to hear you say it.

Caboose to Miller: Don't ever go backwards.

Miller to Caboose: (sigh) I guess that's about as close as we're gonna get.

Miller to Washington: He's all yours!

Tora to Miller: good! I because I was going to fall asleep..

Fasha: let's go, find bule team members.

Caboose walks off with Wash, Tora, Fasha and Shugesh.

Caboose to them: Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet!?

Tora to Caboose: SHUT UP!!

Fasha to Caboose: we just left a few minutes!!

Miller to Blues: Boys, this is a great day. Things are finally changing for us, I can feel it.

Blue to Miller: Should we bury Jo-a-nes now, sir?

Miller reply to Blue: Fellas, let's just enjoy this moment a little longer, hehe. He's not going anywhere.

Caboose and Wash walk off in distance, watched by a blue figure.

Turles walk to the blue figure.

Turles to figure: look like wash assembling the Blue team.

Figure growls and hisses at Turles.

Turles to figure: now now there's no need to be aggressive you're going to need this to get extra strength in order to crushed them..

Turles gave the figure the Tree of Might fruit.

Turles walked into the shadow and he was gone.

A/N: Washington and the others were going to assemble the blues 1byone however they were being watched by two unknown figures in the shadow one of them was Turles that one of the figure the Tree of Might fruit. See y'all in the next chapter..


End file.
